


Breakfast in London 倫敦．早餐

by kakakc



Series: Breakfast Time with Wonder Woman 早餐時光 [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 人類的世界，寂靜而喧囂。





	Breakfast in London 倫敦．早餐

人類的世界，寂靜而喧囂。

Diana醒來時，映入眼簾的是陌生的天花板，陌生的房間，陌生的世界。

牆上的花紋已開始褪色，一如她的夢從天堂島上燦爛炫目的黃金色褪卻成暗啞的斑駁金色。她無法辨認出牆上的圖案，就像夢的內容一般難以憶起──也許是某種細小而美麗的花朵，她猜想著，坐起來時欣慰地發現她的劍和盾仍安穩置於床尾，然後回憶起在星光下與母親堅決的道別，儘管只是相隔兩個晚上，她已經開始想念她……

Diana恍神數秒，隨即忍不住皺了皺鼻子，空氣中充斥著專屬於早晨令人清醒的涼意，還有……灰塵、以及從窗縫傳來街上的叫賣聲。

她站到窗邊，看見底下人來人往，跟噴出黑霧與白煙滾動著四個輪子的工具交錯而過。狹窄的木框鑲著透明的玻璃，阻隔她和外面的世界，灰濛濛的蒼穹下不見朝陽只有密密麻麻的屋子，磚頭鋪成的道路上來回大小不一的腳步聲，有些像是在追趕著什麼、有些則像是被追趕著，全都是倉卒而令人不安的聲音。

Diana再一次意識到自己並非在天堂島，而是一個名為倫敦的城市。從昨天踏上人類的土地開始，她便發現人與人之間的關係充滿著矛盾。人們會把自己關在房間裡彼此指控責罵、卻又不敢踏上戰場鏟除邪惡、保護彼此。比起真言套索，包裝成真相的謊言更輕易地被拋出，甚至不惜用無數士兵的生命來換取所謂的和平。她為此感到慍怒，握緊了手中由神所鑄造的弒神之劍，卻又沒有可以揮舞的對象；就像昨天面對那道會旋轉的門一般，她必須慬慎、小心翼翼地一再嘗試，只有越過所有出現在她面前的阻礙，才能找到在背後操控著這一切的戰神。

也許真的如Steve昨天所說，這裡並不是每一個人都會喜歡的地方，但她會學著去適應這世界。

Diana決定打起精神，穿上鎧甲後在外面披上昨天Etta替她挑選的深色外套。她扣起腰間的皮帶，把盾和劍分別用布包好後背到背上以便行動。最後她拿起帽子，在鏡子前確認了一下，突然想起昨天Steve給她挑選、戴到臉上用作掩飾的東西──沒記錯是叫作眼鏡？──在小巷裡被踏碎了，不免感到惋惜，她還蠻喜歡那裝扮的。

昨晚在酒吧裡和Sir Patrick、Sameer、還有醉得不省人事的Charlie分別時已是深夜，她和Steve只好於Etta Candy的公寓借宿。據Steve所說，當他自任務中失去聯絡後便被認定為死亡，他在倫敦的住處被分發給其他軍人了──而那只是有著一張床鋪，和大量從前線受傷回來又無家可歸的士兵合宿的臨時居所，Steve說那不會是適合他們投宿的地方。

Etta的公寓在二樓，爬著顯得有點老舊的樓梯時，還能聽到穿透薄薄牆壁傳來的嬰兒哭聲。走在Diana前面的Etta解釋說祕書的薪資只足夠支付這兒的租金。Diana本想問薪資和租金是什麼，但他們已經到達Etta的公寓門前。藉著微弱的燈火她能看出兩人一臉倦容，尤其是Steve，所以她決定把問題收起，待她從前線打敗Ares回來這裡的時候再請教Etta。

早上起來梳洗後，Diana走出客房時能聽到從廚房傳來金屬和器皿輕敲的聲響，顯然Etta已經在忙了。Diana環視一周合併作為客廳和飯廳的狹小起居室，視線不禁停留在沙發上蜷縮在毛毯下還熟睡著的Steve，想起昨天晚上進屋後Etta和Steve彷彿早已商量好，很有共識地把她推進唯一的客房裡，而Steve睡在沙發上，所以她主動邀請他，說可以像在前一晚於船上般睡在一起。一旁的Etta聽得下巴都要掉下來了，用彷彿Steve又起死回生了一次的目光瞪著他。Steve臉紅得猛揮手，一再跟Etta解釋說事情非她所想──Diana始終對於這種有點莫名奇妙的尷尬感到好笑又不解。

她輕輕地把背包放下，靠近Steve熟睡著的沙發時彎下了腰，本想伸手叫醒他，卻在看見他額上輕皺的眉頭時變得猶疑，覺得有些不忍。他肯定累壞了。微弱的晨光中，Steve的金髮讓Diana想起天堂島上反映著陽光的閃爍沙礫，那是她在離開家園後所看過最接近夢境的顏色，讓她止不住嘴畔展開的微笑和湧上心頭的喜愛之情。

──這是一個人類。她想她大概有點懂了，為何宙斯創造他們，和亞馬遜人一樣，跟自己一樣，也跟這個世界一樣，都是神的造物，美麗而又生氣勃發的存在。

也許是她看得太久，Steve在睡夢中彷彿感到什麼似的，睫毛搧動了幾下，張開眼對上她的視線時像是一下子無法反應過來，過了好半晌，Steve才從呆愣中回過神來。

「……早。」

她微笑：「嗨，早安。」

兩人沉默了一會，接下來同時因為這過於熟悉的情景而忍不住大聲失笑，引得Etta從廚房裡探出頭來：「你們終於醒了！我還在想你們要是再不起來就趕不上火車了！早餐快好了、你們快給我去準備！」

 

Diana和Steve互看了一眼，決定遵從屋子主人的命令。Steve自毛毯中掙扎著起身，單手把金髮往後梳時邊咕噥著什麼邊往洗手間走去。Etta從廚房裡出來把好幾個盆子塞到Diana手裡後又匆匆忙忙地跑回去，Diana只好來到墨綠色的餐桌前，發現有點古老而褪漆的地方剛好都被白色的蕾絲布蓋過，中央放著插了幾朵小花的瓶子，在Diana眼中顯得細緻又溫暖。

她剛把盆子放下時，Etta便捧著一個熱烘烘的圓型盆子出來並嚷著：

「來了！小心燙喔！」

放到桌上的圓型東西有著焦黃色的外表，像一個迷你版本的金色盾牌蓋在銀盆上一般，卻散發著誘人的香氣，讓Diana立即感到餓了，即使她不知道裡頭是什麼，但她有預感她會喜歡它。而Etta似乎理解到她的疑惑所以主動開口，朝她眨了眨眼說：

「難得妳和Steve都在，我得拿出我最拿手的碎肉薯泥派才行，肉比較少就是了，但薯泥很好吃喔！再說我的哲學是吃飽才能出發嘛。」

「派？」又一個新詞，Diana歪頭詢問。

Etta沒有回答，只是神祕地一笑後拿起刀叉從圓的正中心切開，割出一份三角形送到她的碟子裡去，也給自己和Steve各分了一份。Diana學著Etta拿起叉子，邊審視著邊戳了戳那包裹在被稱為『派』的酥皮中、從切面夾帶著熱氣溢出來的厚厚金黃色薯泥，柔軟得像春天的泥土，裡頭點綴著不多的碎肉，卻更令人垂涎。

這時一隻手搭在她的肩上，Diana回過頭來迎上穿上飛行員外套的Steve，她迫不及待的樣子讓他也露出了有趣的表情。他坐下來加入她，兩人狼吞虎咽大口吃的模樣讓Etta很滿意，不用多久便把大半個派消滅了。Etta還泡了一壺熱騰騰的茶，深色的液體如石榴汁一般注滿在白色的瓷杯中。Diana小心翼翼的捧著它，深怕自己一不小心就會捏碎了這精緻的小東西。她本來要求大一點的杯子，卻被Etta嚴正地拒絕了，據說不能在英國人的家中用茶杯以外的東西喝茶，上面還得放著銀製的隔茶器，繁瑣得很。她只好遵從，雖然不太確定自己將要添上多少杯。

這茶和她喝過的飲料都不太一樣，她才嚐了一口表情立即為之一亮，Steve顯然從她的臉已經猜到了，先開口對她說：「很好喝吧？Etta的茶裡不只有茶葉喔。」

Diana望向坐在她對面的Etta露出疑惑的樣子，對方爽朗地笑了起來，並把茶壺的蓋子揭開遞給她看。

「我的茶葉只是普通貨，但我加了一些祕密進去。」

接過茶壺的Diana往裡頭一看，發現已變成深黑色的茶葉中混雜著猶如種籽一般的棕色顆粒，這讓她更止不住好奇心地問：「那些是什麼？」

「可可。」Etta眨了眨眼。

「這方法我們是從沙米爾那兒聽來的。」Steve補充，「據他所說不知道從哪個非洲還是南美的貴族輾轉聽來的，誰管呢？總之在糖變得很難到手的時候很實用。」

Diana感到一絲疑惑，本想再追問，但看見他靠在椅背上的姿態是她見過難得的輕鬆自在，而坐在她對面的Etta則笑得溫暖，正如她所泡出的可可茶一般。這樣的畫面令Diana想起，直到今天早上醒來時，她依然難以想像人們願意住在這樣污濁灰暗的城市裡，但她想她終於能理解到：在她看不見的屋簷下、無數的人稱之為家的地方，也許並非總是在陽光下的天堂島般磪燦亮麗，卻猶如雨雲之間透出的曙光般可貴，而她很喜歡這一刻。

早餐過後，Diana幫忙收拾時，Etta給Steve遞過一疊紙片，神情變得認真地說：

「這是你們四人的火車票，還有Diana的身份證明，雖然你們到前線大概也用不上了，但至少有文件總好過什麼都沒有，你永遠不知道什麼時候能派上用場。」

Steve打開其中一張被折起的紙，上面寫著 _Diana Prince_ ，蓋上了好幾個Etta不知道用什麼方法換來的通行印章，這讓他不禁微笑，「謝了，Etta…」還沒說完，下一秒他像是突然被提醒了什麼似的喊道：「糟了、上前線的話我得帶上茶葉、啤酒、還有──」

「都準備好了。」Etta俐落地打斷Steve，並拿出一個束好的袋子遞給他，「在你們睡醒前我已經在一大早就跑出去四處張羅了。」Steve還沒來得及說什麼，Etta又塞了一張字條給他，「另外這是Sir Patrick辦公室的電話號碼。一會送你們出門後我就直接過去，我會一直待在電話旁邊，有任何情報時就打來吧，我會盡我所能幫忙你們。」

顯然因為被Sir Patrick派遣為這次祕密行動的負責人之一，Etta顯得鬥志激昂，Steve除了感激之外實在想不到該說什麼道別的話，只好伸手拍了拍對方的肩膀，替她高興的同時也像是在激勵自己。他又得再一次回到戰場了，這次還帶上一個從天堂島而來的公主，他到底在幹什麼呢？

Steve忍不住再次為自己荒謬的計劃笑出來，但得到了比他所預期更好的回應──因為Etta正用力地回握他放在她肩膀上的手。兩人相視一笑，苦澀又感到慶幸；過去的每個任務彷彿走馬燈在腦海中閃過，在這漫長的戰爭裡，他們所經歷的顯得如此微不足道，早以習慣將每一次道別化於微笑裡。

 

「這就是祕書嗎？」

Diana輕聲地問。站在廚房前的她把一切看在眼裡，到最後才打斷他們。

「沒錯，至少比奴隸還是有好上一點點？」Etta用指尖刷了刷眼角時開玩笑地問。

Diana只是搖了搖頭，用著最誠懇而認真的目光看著她：

「Etta Candy，妳是一位遵守諾言並盡己所能照顧他人的戰士，更是揮舞過弒神之劍的勇者，妳絕對不是一個奴隸。」

 

分別時Etta給了她一個紮實的擁抱，他們站在帕丁頓火車站外，等待著Sameer和Charlie。Diana回以亞馬遜人的力度，一直到Etta幾乎要透不過氣來拍打她的背，她們才放開彼此。

Etta從口袋裡拿出一個紙袋給她：「送你們這個，是杏仁夏洛特。」

Diana打開紙袋偷看了一下，那裏面有著幾個像茶杯一樣小巧的蛋榚，讓她聯想到自己從小就很喜歡吃的蜂蜜蛋榚，這看上去像迷你的版本，而且紙袋裡藏著烘焙過的果仁香味，讓她又有點忍不住了。

「我可以試一口嗎？」

她問，Etta做出『請』的手勢而Steve笑了起來。Diana拿起其中一個咬了一口，和她想像中的蜂蜜蛋榚不一樣，沒有蜜糖的甜膩，卻在鬆軟的麵包粒中吃到脆硬的杏仁碎。

「本來想給你們做些沾起司扁豆醬的三明治在路上吃，可是這週麵包分配的額度我已經用光了。」Etta搖了搖首，近乎惋惜地指著Diana手中的夏洛特說，「而且今早做這個時我把最後的麵包粉都放進去了，也沒多少糖可用，大概不怎麼好吃。」

Etta的笑容帶著半點歉意，Diana卻只是搖了搖頭否定，她很喜歡這甜食的味道，但那種隱約有些不對勁的預感又湧上來，隨著火車站前的人潮增加，Steve正在找尋另外兩個同伴的蹤影，Diana只得把握機會問：「妳說用光了是什麼意思？剛剛你們也一直在說糖很難取得，額度是什麼？」

「現在無論是倫敦還是前線皆食物短缺，大部份糧食都得優先送去前線。」Etta挑起了眉，一副再理所當然不過又無何奈可的表情，「幾個月前開始已經勒令，每人每週可買的必需品份量早已分配好，必須嚴格遵守。女人比男人分的麵包額度每週還少三磅，所以才說我們必須爭取到投票權……」

「有什麼食物是短缺的？」Diana不得不追問，並不禁想到今早所吃的東西，他們會不會把Etta的存糧都吃光了？

「麵包、糖、牛油……」Etta扳著手指數著，但她還沒數完便被Diana打斷。

「這怎麼可以？」Diana用力搖頭，只感到胸口被憤怒和心痛填滿。她想要幫忙，卻不知道該從何開始。她轉身尋找Steve想要問個究竟，卻發現他已經走回來了，身後不遠處正跟著Sameer和Charlie。他顯然有聽到她們的對話，看著她的眼神中帶著歉意。

Diana一下子想不到該說什麼，越過他們的擁擠人潮裡，仔細一看每一張面孔盡是疲累憂愁，帶著從戰場飄來的塵埃和火藥。

她突然理解到這個城市黯淡無光的原因：一切皆是戰爭引起的禍害。她想，即使她的戰場並非在這兒，但如果不趕快做點什麼，人們將會繼續捱餓。她把手中的夏洛特連著紙袋全塞回給Etta，不管對方的驚訝，拉起Steve，帶領其餘三人踏出堅決的步伐，說：

「我們必須馬上出發，終止這場戰爭。」

 

2017.06.27


End file.
